


reverse

by jayyxx



Series: short & maybe unfinished [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Castiel, Headcanon, Kid Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>head canon where;</p>
            </blockquote>





	reverse

Dean and Sam are telling stories about their childhood in a diner, and newly-human Cas mentions something about wanting to experience a childhood, and a eavesdropping witch hears, and zaps him into a three year old.    

he's pretty cute in the brothers eyes, big baby blues filling up half of his face and long black hair that turns around his ears and at his neck. he lifts chubby hands to wipe away curls from his eyes and holds his trench coat like a blanket wrapped around him. Dean ties him in a flannel so he's not completely naked...

he never leaves deans side, doesn't even detach himself from dean long enough for him to use the freaking bathroom. Sam holds him while he kicks and screams, only to practically throw him to Dean as soon as he steps out of the stall. Cas cries in Deans hold for a good five minutes, babbling about how Dean is suppose to "never leave!" and how they are "'post to stick together fer'ever!" so Dean holds him and pets his hair until he's calm again. 

he falls asleep between the brothers in the impala, holding onto Sam's arm, leaning against his side. 

Sam does research on the spell he used on Dean, but since Castiel was de-aged so much younger, he worries the spell won't work. 

Cas lives on Deans hip for the rest of the day, and into the night, where Dean arranges the pillows into a little fort for the kid to sleep in, but when he wakes up in the early hours of the morning, Castiel is balled up against his side, like he jumped over the pillow wall between them. Dean settles by wrapping an arm around the little kid, letting him sleep in peace. 

the spell works, even though it's "icky!", Cas drinks it as instructed and over the next few hours he slowly ages. it's weird. like every time Dean blinks he's a few months older. he grows into his bright blue eyes and his floppy brown hair, but as much as he seems to have grown, he's only grown four years. 

five year old Cas holds Deans hand when they cross the street, and stomps in puddles of rain water, making sure to splash Sam as when he does.   
six year old Cas kicks dust up around the sidewalk and pets stray cats and calls Dean "Dee," like Sammy used to.   
seven year old Cas pulls on the edge of Dean's fed suit until he he drops to his knees to ask what he needs, only to have him giggle and blush, and when Dean returns to the task at hand, Cas hangs off his arm like its a monkey bar. 

as they lay in the motel room bed again that night —when Cas is eight— Cas asks if he's scared of the monsters.   
"yeah, sometimes." Dean answered honestly, watching Cas from where he sits leaning most of his body on the pillow. Cas pulls at the tee shirt Sam gave him, that's tied around his waist nice and tight.   
"but you always win,"  
"not always. I lost last time I fought a monster." Dean answers, thinking of the witch in the diner and Cas seems to consider this before he asks if all monsters are bad. Dean thinks of Benny and Annie, and the angel Castiel who wasn't anything like the rest of them before answering "no, Cas, not all."

the next time he drinks the spell, he drinks a lot more. over night, he grows around seven years, until he's a bubbly thirteen year old that likes Sam more then Dean.   
Dean tries to not feel hurt when Cas sits on Sam's side of the table and makes Sam order the pancakes he wants, whereas Dean always does that for him. He goes with Sam to the library and the market to get more sage for the potions and leaves Dean alone in the motel room.   
but even though he's "not a baby, Dean." Cas still holds his hand, rolling his eyes at Sam, who just chuckles.   
and night comes and the brothers go to their own beds, each leaving spaces for the kid if he chooses. at first, he sleeps with Sam, but when he gets scared of the dark, Sam just pushes him back to his side of the bed instead of holding him.   
he climbs into Deans bed and hugs him, saying how he had a bad dream.   
moments pass and Castiel suddenly asks   
"do you love me?"  
Dean is shocked, his eyes fly open and all traces of sleep are wiped from his brain.   
"like, love love, not the way you love Sammy?"  
"why are you asking this, Cas?"   
"I just gotta know."  
Dean considers, knowing Cas won't remember this the next time he drinks the spell, so he mutters a "yeah, I do." into his pillow.   
"what about when I'm big again, will you love me then?"  
Dean breathes. steadies.   
“yes." he answers.

after a few more days and what felt like a bathtub of reverse potions, they finally restore Castiel. he's thankful, hugging both the brothers and bounding off to change clothes, and they're still kinda shell shocked about the whole thing. but everything is back to normal, until Cas kisses Dean in the early morning, when he tastes like coffee and toothpaste, and tells Dean he loves him too. but then it seems like everything slots into place, and the crazy life of Dean Winchester puzzle is complete (for the moment, at least) 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb bye bye!!!!!  
> I'm @ghostycas on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
